Supernatural v Undead
by PZKiller7777
Summary: I had this idea to have a mix a lil this and that so I came up with this I hope you like it! :)


*****I do not own the character toph from avatar and Ty is not ty lee her real name will be listed later on.*****

( Ty's pov) Things are going great for a while I have been trying to work on how to tell Toph how I feel about her but I am just unable to tell her. I decided to call around to my friends and ask how it is I should go about telling her but they all said the samething "just tell her it is alot easier and makes them feel that your are not afraid of how you feel". I asked Leo and Alan, my room mates, they at least offered to come with me as support to tell her and it made me feel better and more comfedent. I am still shocked that Leo and Alan are cool with me being around they are lycons and I am a vampire we are natural enemies and yet were are good friends we have eachothers backs. Well the guys convinced me to go over to Toph's, Leo drove me over and the guys came with me to tell her. I walked to the door and Toph opened it right as stepped in front of it and she was happy to have us comeover we sat in her living room and I began to speak.

"Toph I have something I need to tell you." I said getting real nervous.

"Its ok Ty just tell me bc I too have something to tell you" Toph said putting her hand on mine.

"Ok, well Toph I have strong feelings for you and would like to be with you." I said starting to look down but Toph was smiling so I looked her in the face.

"I am very happy to hear that Ty because I too feel the same about you" Toph said.

(Leo's pov) The look on Ty's face was priceless she was so happy she hugged Toph so close Toph started giggling. They were cute together and they were happy thats all that matters to us. I got a call from Jewlz she wanted me to hurry home so I wasnt late for dinner.

"Alan hungry? Like I have to ask... Toph wanna join me and my wife for dinner hey you guys could stay together in Ty's room..." I said with a smile

"Um Ty you want to Im actually hungry and I dont wanna make anything" Toph said smiling brightly

"Yes and anyways I live with them Alan and Leo are my room mates so it really is up to me but yes we will join them for dinner" Ty said.

"Ok cool you two get back seat" Alan said

"ok then we can cuddle on the way there." Toph said pulling Ty

"Ok I dont care" I said

As I backed out I looked at Hoffman and Ty then knew my look and Ty was worried how Toph would react. I looked at Toph and when I pulled out of the drive way I stopped in the middle of the street and held the break and gunned it. Tophs face went to a big smile.

(Tophs pov) The feel of the vibration of the engine shot through me it was amazing I grabbed a hold of Ty and curled in close at first she thought I was scared and I explained to her that I was in heaven and that the vibrations felt good and I also told her I had to show her something. She at first was worried but I told her its something I have to show her I can do. Once we got to there house we ate dinner I asked if we could go out side and I could show them who I am. I was nervous at first but I was fine after Leo and Alan changed into a giant wolf like creature they changed back and told me we would never hurt me or Ty and I then looked at Ty and hugged her I never noticed before her heart I couldnt hear her heart I pulled away for a moment and then pulled her closer and when I went to ask she put her finger on my lips to shh me. Ty had me sit down next to her she explained to me that her self and Leos wife is a vampire I looked at Leo and he was holding Jewlz close and was not phased by the fact she was she loved him and he loved her it was true love that is unbreakable. I leaned on Ty's shoulder and then sat up to be suprised by the feeling of her lips pressed against mine I at first was shocked the eased into the kiss she went to pull away but I followed and she then leaned back towards me. We never noticed the others began looking until Alan spoke.

"hey love birds take it inside in a bedroom" Alan said.

"We are only kissing Alan... ass." Ty said.

"I heard that" Alan said grinning.

(Leo's Pov) I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Alan said something about them kissing. I scooped up Jewlz and carried her in the house just for the hell of it to have an unexpected guest I set Jewlz down then stood infront of her the intruder had a gun. I laughed until he fired of 6 rounds into my chest and it was then I found that the intruder was a werewolf hunter and as I dropped we saw Toph pancake the man with two large stones then came to me and pulled the bullet casings out but the silver nitrate was already in my blood stream and Jewlz screamed then ran out of the room. My eyes got heavy then it got dark...

(Ty's Pov) I saw his eyes shut and I shook him and nothing happened. Toph layed her head on his chest and shook her head. I tryed everything then paniced.

"I hope this works" I said baring my fangs and sinking them into his neck.

"NOOO! YOU'LL KILL HIM FOR SURE!" Alan yelled.

"Its worth a shot" Toph said flinging a wall of metal infront of him.

He didn't move but Toph said she hears his heart rate returning to normal. I was releaved to hear he was alive again. I picked him up and carried him to my room where me and Toph cleaned off the blood and changed his shirt. I never noticed all these scares before. As I sat on the bed Toph pulled me close and I layed my head on her chest.

"Toph I have to tell you this my real name is not Ty its..." I said pausing.

"What is it sweety?" Toph asked.

"its Terri" Leo and I said in mono tone.

"How did you know..."

"Your name? I can hear what your thinking Terri you must not know this but Vampirism has a sigher bond it basically means your mind and my mind are linked if you listen you can hear my thoughts." Leo said cutting me off then explaining.

I was in shock but he was up and alive. He leaned in and hugged me and thanked me I helped him up off my bed and then walked him down the hall to his room where Jewlz was crying.

(Leo's Pov) As I walked in my room where Jewlz was crying I used my speed to get to her faster all three of us was shocked on how fast I can move now. I pulled Jewlz into my arms and on my lap and kissed her.

"Thank you so much for saving him I dont know what to say but Thank you" Jewlz said hugging tight.

"Your welcome Jewlz and Leo try not to get shot again" Ty said Laughing.

"No promises" I said as Jewlz chuckled a little bit

After Ty left I pulled Jewlz up and held her close she didn't mind it she actually enjoyed being held this close by me. I leaned down and she met me half way as our lips colided we began kissing her tounge eventually slipped in across mine. She pushed me down and pulled my shirt off.

"Your mine" she said smiling.

"All yours" I said kissing her again

As we were kissing I quickly slipped her shirt off then undid her bra. She pulled back and smiled and pulled it off. She was remarkeably beautiful. After she did that the feeling of her skin against mine sent me craving for her more then ever and she felt the same she ripped my belt away and then as I got up to remove my jeans I turn around and she threw her panties at me I smiled and climbed in and had way with her she wrapped her legs around my waist and turned us over and she had top now she moaning loud and we kissed franticly we wouldnt stop her moans got louder but neither of us cared. And I could hear that Toph and Terri were having just as much fun in Terri's room. After about an hour we just layed there I noticed I was still inside her she had her head layed on me and I was worried I was going to hurt her but before I could say anything she kissed me and said she was fine. I smiled and she layed her head back on me. We layed there for about 2hours more then she climbed off me. I got up and went out side and I could hear Terri say in her head how amazing Toph was I began laughing and then said in my mind that I can hear her thoughts and that she is speaking a little loud in her mind. I laughed after she got embarrassed.

(Ty's Pov) I was so embarrassed that Leo can hear what I was thinking it was a bit personal. I got up and helped Toph out of bed and then headed down stairs to find Leo and Alan talking and Jewlz smiling away while she cooked It was good to not have to eat human food but me and Jewlz do it anyways same with Leo and Alan but I think its to help us to lessen our thirst which it does. I got up and head out side with Toph after we were done eating and sat out in the sun Toph paniced for my sake thought that I was going to burn but I calmed her and explained to her that Jewlz and I are Day walkers same with our friend Ray who we see every now and then.

"Where is your friend Ray at?" Toph asked

"I don't know where he went to be honest" I said

"I can sense the tension building whats wrong terri?" She asked

"Him Leo and Alan took me in as one of there own I was part of group at first I thought they would punish me for breaking up with Leo but no instead the still considered me part of the group still but after Ray left the group seemed more empty even when there good buddy V was here it only made the group smaller after he would leave." I said

"Its ok one day we will all be together again I promise" Toph said pulling me into a hug.

I wanted to believe her but I couldnt I just felt it was to good to be true.

(Narrator's Pov) A month had gone by and the military showed up and began setting up quarintine zones for the Infected a large out break of a virus had struck and many people began turning and started eating one another the Group had gathered and began to collect supplies for them to survive. Humans even began to help them and occassionally would donate blood to help them survive. Several months had passed and the military was either dead or one of the undead. The battle is now up to our friends.


End file.
